Harry Potter and the Almost Suicide
by Puer2
Summary: Harry Potters 6th year is begining and we hope it will turn out well. But will it? Is this when he gets into a war? Falls in Love?


I don't own any of the Characters below. I am her to provide an enjoyable novel.  
Here it begins...

Harry Potter and The

Chapter 1: Back again

It was the 1st week back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was lying on his bed still feeling guilty. He kept saying in his head, "It is my fault all my fault that Sirius died" He still was angry at himself even after Dumbledor had told him that he was to blame, not Harry. But still Harry was so angry at himself that he didn't even realize life anymore. He only ate once a day usually. Went to the bathroom only once every 2 days. He was so depressed that he didn't even remember to talk to Hedwig sometimes or clean her cadge.

The once skinny boy was now skinner than a tooth pick if possible. He had received almost no information from his friends or received anything worth reading, but their letters tried to consol him and remind him that Harry shouldn't feel guilt. It was not after all his fault that Sirius died. But yet was it not his fault? This question always hung around Harry and it was this feeling of guilt that made him depressed. Not until Harry being so desperate to see Sirius again that he promised himself that the next day he would commit suicide. In the hope that in Heaven he would see Sirius and his parents again.

In realizing this thought he was going to write to Ron and Hermione telling them how to distribute his property and the reason for his suicide. The letter said,  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
This will be the last letter you will ever receive from me,  
Tomorrow I will be taking my life in order to see Sirius and my parents again,  
I wish to tell you that Ron can have my quiditch supplies including my broom stick and for Hermione I wish you to have my books and for the Weasley's I wish to give you all my gold and all of my clothes.  
I wish to be left alone in order to take my life,  
This is the last act of a desperate man,  
I realize the affect this will have on your lives,  
I am being self-fish but I am very desperate now.  
Love your friend,  
Harry Potter.

After Harry wrote this letter he attached it to Hedwig and sent her off into the gathering night. Then he went to sleep.

Chapter 2: The letter from Harry

Ron was going to sleep when Hedwig was wrapping on the window with a soft Tap-Tap. He got up out of bed muttering to himself, "This had better be good I was almost asleep and having a good dream to" He opened the window and Hedwig flew in and sat on his desk. Ron untied the roll of parchment from Hedwig's leg and Hedwig ruffling her wings took of into the night. Then Ron closed the window. He went over to the lamp to read Harry's letter.  
After Ron read Harry's letter he read it through again making sure he had understood Harry correctly. Then Ron turned Harry's letter over hoping to see just kidding written on the back, when he saw nothing of the sort. He flung open his door and shouted to the black (black as in the house of the blacks) corridor "HARRY'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!"

With that he ran up to Hermione's and Ginny's room as black's mother started screaming. He flung open the room door and shouted "HARRY'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Hermione ran over and grabbed the letter from Ron that he was still holding in his hands. She read it very fast to herself (you could see her eyes darting from side to side) and just as Ron had done she turned it over expecting to see more. When she saw no more she burst out in tears.

"Oh Ron what are we going to do!" she said.

"I don't know tell my parents" Said Ron.

"What's going on?" said Ms. Weasley, who had appeared in the doorway.  
Ron handed Harry's letter over to his mother. She read it very fast and while she was doing this her husband Mr. Weasley came up behind her.

"What's this all about?" he said.  
Ms.Weasley handed Harry's letter over to him with her hand shaking and her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Mr. Weasley shouted "I am going to Dumbledore strait away!"  
With those words and Harry's letter still in hand he dissaperated with a pop.

"Let's all go into this room and close the door" Said Ms. Weasley "Now I know all of you are very anxious" she said in a shaky voice, "but we must stay put and wait for Arthur to come back and tell us what happened" As she said this she realized Hermione and Ron we crying together quietly with tears running down their faces.

At this point you might be wondering why Ginny hasn't awoken yet being that she sleeps in the same room as Hermione. Ginny is a very deep sleeper but wake up she did and groaning. "What's going on" she said. Then realizing Ron, Hermione, and her Mother was crying said "Why are all of you all crying?"  
Hermione said with a voice quavering more than Ms. Weasley "Harry is going to k k kill himself!" and burst into even more tears.

Ginny said "What are you talking about?"

Ms. Weasley said "We just received a suicidal letter from H Harry"

Ginny looked as though she might die of shock. She burst into tears to rival even Hermione's. "This c cc can't be true" she said.  
They stood there for another five minutes crying. Until Ron had slowed down and stopped but he was very shaky with blood shot red eyes. And with Hermione's

head on his shoulder and Ginny's head on his other shoulder. Then Mr. Weasley apperated with a pop and was no longer holding Harry's letter nor was he looking very happy. On the contrary he looked very worried.

"Dumbledore has left to Harry's house along with some members of the Order of the Phoenix. Now we must stay put and wait to hear from him" Said Mr. Weasley.

"What is Dumbledore trying to do" said Ron.

"Well, Dumbledore is trying to persuade Harry to not kill himself. Also he is going to most likely bring Harry here for the rest of the summer in order to help him go back to normal or as normal as we can do. But we are trying to make him decide on the decision to come here because suicidal people are very fragile and can break at any moment and if you apply pressure onto them and they will snap and kill themselves. Dumbledore is also trying to do it so that he doesn't require any potions to calm him down. Now, if Harry aggresses to come here then you all must not acknowledge that he made any attempt to kill himself. Treat him like nothing happened I know it might be hard but it is the best way to bring him back to reality" said Mr.Weasley.

Now Hermione, Ginny, and Ms. Weasley had stopped crying, but yet were still shaky. "Let's sit on the bed and calm down" said Ron. They all went and sat on the bed with Ginny leaning her head on Hermione. All except Mr. Weasley sat down.

"It's 24:00 and you all should lie down and take a nap to calm you down or at least lie down and get some rest or what ever you need to do. I will be staying awake in order to receive information from Dumbledore. If anything important happens don't worry I will wake you up" said Mr. Weasley.  
With that everyone except Mr. Weasley went to their room. Mr. Weasley on the other hand dissaperated with a little pop.

Chapter 3: Preporation

He had arrived in front of Harry's house where all of the street lamps had been put out. In front of Harry's house was Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody. "Are you ready to go on?" said Mr. Weasley

"Almost at once, but Tonks needs to make herself look more muggle like" said Dumbledore. Another odd thing was that Tonks didn't look like her usual joyous self on the contrary she looked worried Lupin also looked similar. But Moody on the other hand looked as thought this was normal business.

"I have had to do this in my years as an Oraur before. Tonks don't worry the usual person isn't a 16 year old teenager who is unstable and is predictable nor are they usually one of the most famous Wizards of all time. You will have to deal with these sort of things a lot Tonks especially because Voldemort is back" growled Moody.

While saying this Tonks had changed her appearance to a woman with dirty blond hair, short nose, blue eyes, and made her face skin look a little bit older. Then Moody pointed his wand at his face and his nose became whole, both his eyes normal size, and his scars gone. He looked as though he was 30-40 years old rather than looking as thought he should have died along time ago. "Ah you look much more presentable and you look like a person I would like to talk to on my first impression" said Tonks.

"Let's go" said Dumbledore. With that he rung the door bell and waited.

Chapter 4: Confrontation

The door opened and Mr. Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway. "We are here to talk to Harry Potter about something that has happened in relation with school. Could you please show us to his room" said Dumbledore.

"This way" said Mr. Dursley looking quizzical at the group. The group followed him upstairs and he pointed at a door and said "this is his room."

"Thank you" said Dumbledore. And he waited for Vernon to go around the corner then taped the door knob of Harry's door with his wand. The door flew open to reveal Harry Potter lying on his bed fast asleep. But he started to stir and wake up. When he opened his eyes with Dumbledore looking over him he started and sat bolt upright.

"What's going on" said Harry.

"We are here to help you" said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by we" asked Harry. Then he sat up and realized that Tonks,

Lupin, Moody, and Arthur were standing behind Dumbledore.

"Calm down Harry" said Dumbledore. "We need to have a little chat."

"About what" asked Harry.

"Well checking up about how you are doing and also about your state of being. Your letter to Ron was very freighting. Now would you really want to bring that down onto up? Don't you realize what you are doing by such a self-fish act? If you were to carry this out then you would leave everyone in a bad state" said

Dumbledore.

"Now why would you want to bring that down on Molly who all ready is in a tragic state" said Mr. Weasly.

"You don't see me killing myself do you? Yet Sirius Black was like a brother to me. The loved ones we have lost still live on in us" said Remus.

"Harry I am surprised at you" said Moody "I thought you cared more about Ron and Hermione. Do you realize the affect this has had on them already even before you attempt to kill your self?"

"I want it to end" said Harry "I am sick of believing that it is my fault that Sirius died and being left alone."

"That is why we have come" said Dumbledore in his calm voice "We want you to come with us to see Ron and Hermione. We want you to live. You realize what you would do to the Weasly family and all the other people who truly love you if you were to kill your self?"

"Harry why why" said Tonks "you have a life to look forward to"

"Harry" growled Moody "do you think your parents died to let you kill yourself? I

knew your parents very well, very well indeed. They died to let you have a life and live on. And this is how you want to repay them? By killing yourself? It will be as thought they died for no reason. Do you really want to do that Harry?"

"No, No of course not" said Harry now feeling really guilty.

"Now would you like to go back with us" said Mr. Weasly "Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly are waiting."

"Of course I'll come with you" said Harry but still feeling really guilty.

"Ok then we need to get your things packed" said Dumbledore "pack" and all of Harry's stuff flew into the trunk but unlike Tonks everything folded its self neatly and everything went in order. "There, now your trunk is ready. I see your wand is by the night stand and your broom stick in the closet. All right then let's go. Portus." While pointing his wand at a pencil on the desk "Harry you take this back the rest of us will apperate. Don't forget your trunk, wand, or broom stick. On 3. 1,2,3" then Harry felt a familiar jerk behind his neck and he hurtled forward as the portkey brought him to Sirius Black's house. Then a few seconds later everyone else appeared next to him.

"Glad we got that done" said Tonks.

Chapter 5: Return to the House

"Let's go into the kitchen, Harry just leave your stuff in the hall" said Tonks quietly.

Lupin opened the door for Harry and he entered the kitchen. Where, he found the table clean with the chairs pushed in around it, but he still could see the long burn mark going down the center of the table and remembering this he felt not as much troubled, but remembered that day with Sirius when the pot skidded down the table and the knife almost going through Sirius's hand. He then pulled out one of the chairs and sat down everyone else followed suit.


End file.
